


The Man with the Borrowed Body

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Nick/Amy, alternate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man with the Borrowed Body

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2242037#cmt2242037). Jumper AU; alt!Nick/prime!Amy. Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

"I could love you," he suggests without warmth. It's Nick's body but he bears it differently, a rigorously trained killer in an atrophied surrogate, cautious of the weakness of the frame.

"I could love you," he promises as his borrowed hands slip over her fevered skin. He makes his silent argument with lips and teeth and tongue until her body shakes with desire and she moans the name her two lovers share.

_I could love you_, his heart whispers in her mind, empathy coalesced into words. The sentiment lost amidst her howling realization that the Nick she loved is gone.


End file.
